Stinkfly
Stinkfly, or "stinky fly" is a Lepidopterranalien from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Skinkfly is a combination of various Earh bugs, like dragon flies, crickets and preying mantis specifically. He has 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color, but his wings are light green. Stinkfly bears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. Abilities In any situation requiring flight, Stinkfly is Ben's alien of choice. Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. For attack, Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth which inspired Spidermonkey's web shooting. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly ("Stinkyfly") could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs.In DTPA,he can shoot chemicals that can hurt Zs'Skayr. Weakness Stinkfly weakness is water if his wings get wet he cannot fly,that show in Original episode The Kraken and The Lurk Below. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his original series appearance but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and colored green, and his eyes are also green. He appears in Bait to fly to Gwen, Kevin and Rook. He appears again in the following episode, Fusing Some Enemy Butt, to fight Clancy's wasps. He appears in Best Birthday Bash by Ben, used by Kenny to fight Future Vulkanus. For Kenny, he looks like Ben's Stinkfly but his outfit's colors are inverted. In To The Past, he is used by present Ben to fly up to the Chimeran Hammer.He is used by present Ben in Ben Times Five. He is used by Good Albedo in Unexpected to fight Evil Gwen.He appears in Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer to fly away from Max's Plumbing. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He has his Ultimate Alien appearance. He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation to fly to Burger Shack. He is used by Albedo in Smarts to land in front of Ben's house. Albedo 10 Appearences *Earth Repair Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. He is Tomas's choice of flight and travel. *Trashing About *Vagas Night *Mountains of Trouble *Raiders of the Blue Manta *What Lurks Below *Paradox *The Krakken *Two Wheeled Terror *Relative Battles *All Nighters Night *Grand Theft Alien *The One that Got Away *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Mission: Impossible *Inspector #7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House *The Creator of Everything *Mystic Waters *The Evil We've Seen *What Goes Around *Roars of Thunder *Crime and Criminals *Failsafe *Fighting with the Enemy Back in Action: Alien Universe Stinkfly is confirmed for an appearance in Back in Action: Alien Universe, with his appearance resembling that of Omniverse Stinkfly. John Smith 10 Stinkfly appears, having been unlocked offscreen. Appearances: *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple (used by Julie) (on TV) *Primus Again (used by Julie) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Winston) Galactic Battle *Attack of the Clones (first re-appearance) *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) *Rebellion *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Manipulation (used by Ultimate John) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) *Fitting In (used by Ultimate John) *Dactyl and the Hunter (used by Dactyl) Ben 10 Ultimate Ominverse Stinkfly appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. He looks like Ben 10,000's Stinkfly. His body is longer and he is taller, and he is black and white striped. Appearances: *TBA Ben 10: Alien Games Stinkfly appears in Ben 10: Alien Games as a member of Green Team. He and his partner Upgrade battle other aliens while stranded on a strange planet. Gallery 185px-StinkflyBio.png 27.png|Stinkfly in Liam 10,000 Stinkfly.gif Stinkflyn10.png|Noah 10 N10stinkfly2.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Stan as Stinkfly.png|Stan 18 Stinkfly-Ua.png st.png|Stinkfly In Max 13 Alpha-Omegaverse Stinkfly.PNG Dennis as Stinkfly.jpg Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png StinkFly.png Stinkfly Ben 10,000.png Stinkflying.jpg Stinkfly.jpg Stinkfly2.png Stinkflyn10.png Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Insect Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Animaltrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Green Aliens Category:Multi-limbed aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years